valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Linaria
DMG 12 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 600% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Cat Scratch Bros |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 300% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 25% chance / Max 3 times |procs 2 = 3 |skill g = ☆Cat Scratch Bros |skill g lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 500% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 700% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Cat Scratch Bros |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 300% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 3 times |procs g2 = 3 |skill x = ★Cat Scratch Bros |skill x lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 500% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 700% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Cat Scratch Bros |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 400% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 35% chance / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This bitter beastgirl is always with her cat siblings. She lashes out only for attention. |friendship = You mean nothing to me! I can only trust my bros! |meet = You wanna be my friend?! Are you a moron or what?! |battle start = Stupid, annoying enemies! |battle end = Oh no, my brothers! |friendship max = I'm fickle and sharp-tongued. Deal with it! |friendship event = You've even more friends now. Not that I really care... Just don't forget the others, especially me! |rebirth = I suddenly mutated. The rest of my peeps are like my bros. That's why I feel so alone and heap abuse on others. But I kinda like you. Just a bit. Just a very little bit. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}